Nectar d'extase
by TwoLoversSasuNaru
Summary: Dans sa chambre, Zero souffre du manque de sang. Dans la sienne, Kaname s'ennuie des lamentations de Yûki à propos de Zero. Mais si le ténébreux Kaname décidait de s'amuser avec Zero par cette nuit d'encre, cela changerait il le cours de leur vie?


Disclaimer : Les personnages de Vampire Knight appartiennent à Matsuri Hino.

Blottie sur son lit en position fœtale, un jeune homme tente tant bien que mal de contrôler les tremblements qui l'agitent. Ses bras enserrent ses épaules s'y agrippant, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans sa chaire laissant quelques filets de sang tâchaient sa chemise jusque là immaculée.

Des larmes dévalent ses joues alors que le manque se fait plus pressant.

Ce manque qui le fait terriblement souffrir. Mais comment le nommer ?

Il est si horrible. Le manque de ce liquide qui circule dans nos veines : le sang.

Ce jeune homme qui n'arrive pas à s'habituer à ce désir qui le torture s'apelle Zero Kiryû.

Il n'était qu'un enfant quand une vampiresse de sang noble avait tué ses parents, emporté son jumeau et l'avait laissé lui dans une mare de sang avec une profonde morsure dans son cou.

Il y a peu Zero avait senti son instinct de vampire s'éveillé à son grand damne.

De plus il était un vampire de level D qui menaçait de sombrer au level E, le dernier niveau dans cette communauté. Level E signifie Level End : un vampire anciennement humain qui devient une bête assoiffée de sang.

La seule solution pour éviter cette terrible perspective est de boire le sang d'un vampire noble possédant un sang pur.

Il existe très peu de vampires au sang pur mais le hasard voulait qu'un de ceux là étudie dans la même académie que Zero.

Une chance me diriez-vous ? Détromper vous.

Le vampire en question répond au nom de Kaname Kuran. Un jeune homme hautain, sûr de lui, d'une prétention sans égale.

En résumé tout ce qu'haï Zero.

Ces deux là se détestaient, s'insupportaient et même si Kaname pour les beaux yeux de Yuuki lui avait proposé de boire son sang pur.

Le jeune vampire hunter avait purement et simplement refusé malgré les supplications de Yuuki.

Très peu pour lui de planter ses crocs dans le cou laiteux du ténébreux brun, il n'était pas une de ces groupies qui gloussaient et rougissaient à un seul de ses battements de cils.

Alors il souffrait dans la noirceur de sa chambre, contrôlant son instinct de vampire qui lui dictait d'aller trouver une source de nourriture.

Les Blood Tablettes qui lui suffisaient au début n'arrivaient plus ne serait ce qu'à le calmer quelques secondes.

Il lui fallait du sang, du sang qui apaise la faim pour des heures et des heures.

Un brusque tremblement plus fort que les autres l'agita.

C'est la première fois qu'une crise l'éprouvait tant, il avait déjà perdu toute notion de temps tant la souffrance l'enserrait de ses bras glacials.

La faim, le froid, la douleur tout cela menaçait de le rendre fou.

Mais qu'importe les souffrances, le sang de Kaname ne coulerait jamais dans sa gorge.

Kaname écoutait Yuuki se lamentait, avec une lassitude certaine. Zero par là, Zero par ci, ces derniers jours, il n'avait entendu parler que du chargé de discipline.

-Yuuki…Il ne veut pas de mon sang et je n'ai aucune envie de l'obliger à me faire une belle morsure.

L'ennui s'entendait dans la voix du vampire.

-Mais tu comprends, c'est Zero.

-Oui je sais, il compte énormément pour toi.

La jeune fille s'agrippa à la chemise de Kaname, les larmes inondant son visage.

-Je t'en prie Kaname, fais quelque chose.

Le brun souffla agacé par les supplications de Yuuki. Il attrapa une des mains de la jeune fille et la reconduit avec fermeté vers la porte du « Pavillon de la lune ».

-S'il a besoin de moi, il sait où me trouver. Je ne lui refuserais pas mon sang, rassures toi. C'est à lui de venir pas à moi de lui imposer ta décision.

Le brun claqua la porte et remonta dans sa chambre.

Il adorait Yuuki, c'est une fille vraiment adorable mais parfois elle l'insupportait avec ses geignements à propos de son camarade.

Déjà qu'il n'a aucune envie d'offrir son précieux sang pur à Zero et qu'il accepte de le faire uniquement pour la belle Yuuki.

Si le chargé de discipline ne souhaite pas profiter de cet honneur, lui un Kuran n'allait pas ramper à ses pieds pour qu'il s'exécute.

Un coup sec se fit entendre à sa porte.

-Entrez. Ordonna Kaname.

Un de ses camarades de la night class apparut dans l'embrasure.

-Il y a un problème avec le Kiryû.

-De quel ordre ?

Aidou mima des tremblements et une profonde douleur se dessina sur son visage.

-Il est en manque ?

-Affirmatif. Répondit Aidou d'un ton militaire.

-Il a des Blood Tablettes ?

-Cela fait longtemps qu'elles ne lui font plus aucun effet. Jusque là, il s'accoutumait en buvant le sang de Yuuki ou du directeur Kurosu mais il refuse de continuer.

Il est enfermé dans sa chambre.

-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Questionna le brun avec un air de surprise non feint.

-J'adore les bons potins croustillants.

-Aidou. Menaça le vampire noble.

-C'est le directeur qui m'a glissé l'info à l'oreille d'un air des plus innocents. Ironisa le blond.

Kaname était passablement énervé, cette famille le tuerait à réclamer sans cesse son sang pour le Kiryû.

-Tu vas aller le voir ? Demanda Aidou bizarrement soucieux.

-Je n'ai pas d'obligation…J'ai l'honneur de la famille Kuran à défendre, nous ne sommes pas du genre à supplier qu'on boive notre sang.

-Kaname-sama…Vous vous êtes jamais demandé l'effet que sa vous ferait si Zero vous mordez ? Vous trouverez peut être ça grisant.

Kaname resta interloqué un moment par la remarque de son camarade mais il faut bien dire que ce dernier était prédisposé à lui poser ce genre de questions.

-Je n'ai pas tes préférences Aidou mais si tu tiens tant que ça à tester, tu sais où se trouve le Kiryû.

-Ca doit être sex. Soupira le blond avec un air rêveur.

Kaname laissa échapper un mince sourire avant d'intimer à l'autre l'ordre de sortir.

Il s'assit sur son canapé d'un rouge profond tout en réfléchissant à la situation de Zero.

Il n'appréciait pas le jeune homme, il n'y avait pas à tergiverser sur ce point pour autant il ne souhaitait à personne de ressentir un tel manque. Un manque qui vous fait souffrir au tréfonds de vos entrailles, qui vous tue avec une lenteur exaspérante.

De plus en refusant son sang, Zero se condamnait à devenir un level E, une bête assoiffée de sang destiné à mourir, tué par un vampire hunter tout comme Zero l'est.

Comment peut-on se sentir en sachant cela tout en refusant catégoriquement de boire le sang salvateur ?

Le Kuran n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur le sort des autres, après tout c'est nos choix qui dictent notre destinée.

Mais Zero au moment de sa morsure n'était qu'un enfant terrifié par cet être qui lui avait volé toute famille.

Un enfant à peine en âge de réfléchir par lui-même ne pouvait rien contre une vampiresse de sang pur qui par son rang dans la hiérarchie était considéré comme invincible.

La décision pour Kaname était dur à prendre, ou il aidait Zero en lui sommant de boire son sang ce qui par conséquent jetterait un discrédit sur la famille Kuran ou il laissait le jeune homme continuait sa descente vers le level E pour mieux être tuer par la suite.

En supposant qu'un élan de générosité déferle soudainement en Kaname, la décision serait prise des plus rapidement.

Pour l'instant même si le fait d'aider Kiryû l'avait effleuré, il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait d'humeur magnanime.

Oh et puis après tout, il pouvait passer voir le jeune homme aux yeux gris pour se moquer de lui un bon coup.

Si le Kiryû devenait incontrôlable, il avait même en lui de quoi le calmer instinctivement.

Il fallait dire que ce dernier point lui plaisait énormément.

Un courant d'air glacial fit frissonner Zero quand sa fenêtre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Le jeune vampire hunter détourna les yeux, le temps d'apercevoir la haute silhouette de l'homme qu'il haïssait le plus.

Il n'interpella pas Kaname, ne fit rien, il lui fallait une totale concentration pour contrôler son désir de sang et plus encore à l'odeur particulièrement envoûtante de celui du vampire noble.

-Alors Kiryû en manque ? L'apostropha le Kuran avec un petit rire moqueur.

-Dégage. Souffla Zero entre ses dents.

Le vampire noble s'assit sur le lit aux côtés du garçon aux cheveux d'argent.

-Ce n'est pas difficile de résister à cette odeur de sang entêtant ?

Les tremblements de Zero redoublèrent la colère se mélangeant à son manque.

-Il est difficile de faire abstraction de cela, c'est un nectar si délicieux pour nous créatures de la nuit. Tu ne penses pas ? Si bien sûr, je fais l'effort de te considérer comme un semblable alors que tu n'es qu'un vulgaire level D.

Zero se leva soudainement se jetant sur le Kuran, ce dernier lui attrapa les poignets pour le maîtriser.

-Doucement, le sauvage. Rie Kaname.

Les yeux du vampire hunter étaient remplis d'une sourde haine, un orage grondait dans le gris de ces belles iris.

-Casse-toi d'ici ! Hurla Zero avant de dégager ses poignets de l'étreinte du Kuran.

Il se leva pour se réfugier loin du vampire au sang pur quand ce dernier le rattrapa et le propulsa sur le lit.

Le Kuran s'installa au dessus de lui, il se baissa son cou à quelques centimètres des canines du Kiryû.

-Veux-tu y goûter ? Proposa Kaname d'une voix faussement aimable.

-Laisse-moi Kuran. Gronda Zero.

Kaname griffa légèrement le cou du Kiryû y laissant une fine entaille d'où coula un sang vermeille.

Le vampire noble continua son petit jeu et lécha les gouttes du liquide rougeoyant.

Les yeux du Kiryû s'agrandirent sous les coups de langue de Kaname tandis que les iris de ce dernier se coloraient de rouge.

Si le sang pur n'avait pas prévu une chose, c'était bien celle là, le vampire hunter avait un sang exquis qui donnait envie d'en boire de longues gorgées.

Kaname se laissa emporter et planta ses crocs acérés dans le cou de Zero y puisant le nectar délicieux.

Le Kiryû bien que grisé par le plaisir qui l'envahissait à ce contact sentit aussi ces dernières forces lui échappaient.

Le manque l'avait déjà terriblement affaibli et maintenant le Kuran le vidait de l'énergie qui lui restait.

-Kaname. Souffla t-il.

Le brun continua à savourer le goût suave du liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge.

Il se rendait compte que Zero s'affaiblissait de plus en plus mais il ne pouvait retirer ses crocs de cette source.

Le vampire hunter dans un regain d'énergie donna un grand coup dans le torse de Kaname pour qu'il se détache de lui.

Le Kuran lâcha prise à regret, il se lécha les lèvres se délectant des perles de sang qui s'y étaient déposées.

Le level D avait les yeux voilés et son corps était de glace.

-Kiryû ? Questionna le brun en voyant le changement chez sa proie.

L'état du vampire hunter était préoccupant, sa vie le désertait.

Il était en manque et souffrait d'une anémie suite à la morsure de Kaname.

Le Kuran se leva, s'écartant du Kiryû.

-Dégage. Murmura le vampire hunter.

-Tu dois te nourrir sinon tu vas mourir.

-La faute à qui ? répondit le Kiryû en s'asseyant difficilement.

-A ton entêtement.

-J'aurais pu tenir avec le manque. Tu as décidé de me pourrir la vie ?! Tu n'aurais pas dû boire mon sang à cause de cela, je me suis terriblement affaibli et le manque me ronge plus encore.

-Ton sang a un goût exquis, il est impossible d'y résister.

-Tu te fous de ma gueule, Kuran ?! Maintenant casse toi !

Zero était à bout de souffle, parler lui demander beaucoup trop d'énergie. La tête lui tournait, tout s'embrumait dans son esprit.

-Kiryû ! s'écria Kaname.

Le brun blottit le vampire hunter contre lui pour lui offrir de la chaleur après tout c'était en partie de sa faute si l'autre était dans cet état là même s'il refusait de se l'avouer.

-Il faut que tu boives mon sang.

Zero fit un signe de négation de la tête mais conserva sa place contre le corps chaud de son éternel ennemi.

Le vampire noble avec douceur pris entre ses doigts le menton de Zero.

-Mords. Insista le brun avec fermeté.

Le Kiryû s'approcha du cou ivoire, ses crocs aiguisés n'attendaient plus que de rentrer en contact avec la chaire.

Au dernier moment le vampire hunter se ravisa condamnant une nouvelle fois son instinct qui lui dictait de boire tout le sang qui s'offrait à lui.

-Fais-le. Dis toi que tu récupères ce que je t'ai volé.

A contre cœur, le Kiryû planta ses canines dans la gorge de Kaname, une sensation des plus agréables l'envahit quand ce liquide chaud et enivrant s'écoula dans sa bouche.

A grandes gorgées, il se rassasiait de ce nectar qui lui avait tant manqué.

Kaname ferma ses yeux, la morsure de Zero lui procurait une douce sensation, un fort plaisir s'infiltrait dans chaque parcelle de son corps, il s'abandonnait totalement à ce moment.

Le vampire hunter reprenait des forces et il s'accrocha à la chemise du brun pour approfondir sa morsure.

Quand on buvait un tel sang, cet acte ne paraissait pas si horrible.

Et au vu du plaisir qui les envahissaient tous les deux cela tenait plus du charnel.

Le Kuran positionna sa main dans le creux des reins du chargé de discipline.

Ce dernier à ce contact, arrêta la succion et plongea son regard devenu rouge dans les yeux noirs de Kaname.

Le brun captura les lèvres ensanglantées de Zero sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il n'y eu aucun échange lors de ce baiser, c'était seulement le sang noble qui s'enivrait.

Le vampire hunter se recula, une expression de profonde surprise sur son visage.

-A quoi tu joues ? Demanda Zero perplexe.

-Et si ce n'était pas un jeu. Souffla Kaname avec une voix grave.

Le brun kidnappa les lèvres du Kiryû une nouvelle fois, cette fois ci, le sang pur força le passage et sa langue rencontra celle de Zero.

Si vous leur demandiez, ils auraient certainement du mal à vous expliquer ce déferlement de sensations qui les agitaient et pourquoi un seul baiser faisait naître tant de désir.

Mais quand ils se détachèrent, c'était condamner à être à jamais.

Zero avait puisait en Kaname le sang qui le sauverait provisoirement du level E, le contrat était rempli vis-à-vis de Yuuki.

A la fin du baiser, une barrière invisible s'était dressée entre eux et le brun était parti plein d'amertume et de colère.

Le vampire hunter quand à lui resta prostré de longues heures, le regard fixe.

*Ellipse*

De longues années s'étaient écoulées depuis ce court échange extatique entre les deux vampires.

Zero continuait son rôle de vampire hunter tuant les level E qui se dressaient en travers de sa route.

Quand à Kaname, il régnait en maître sur le monde des créatures des ténèbres.

On pourrait penser qu'ils n'ont plus rien à voir l'un avec l'autre, qu'ils ont oubliés ce qu'ils ont partagés dans le passé. Ce ne serait que mensonge.

Zero retombait doucement mais surement vers le level E, un vampire hunter se tenait devant lui bien campé sur ses deux pieds, un regard désolé parant son visage parsemé de cicatrices.

-Zero Kiryû pour le bien de la race humaine, je me dois de te tuer, toi qui menace de les exterminé par ta folie.

-Je comprends. Répondit Zero simplement.

Il avait mûri depuis cette année où il n'avait pas résisté au sang et au charme de Kaname. Il pensait à la mort avec un calme serein qui le surprenait.

-Je ne peux être sauvé une nouvelle fois par le même homme.

Le vampire hunter leva un sourcil d'interrogation. Dans la quiétude de la nuit, le bruit d'un revolver qu'on charge sonna étonnamment fort aux oreilles de Zero.

-Je suis désolé, Zero.

-L'êtes vous autant pour les autres level E que vous exterminez ? Je ne suis pas différent. Je préfère mourir avant de m'en prendre à un humain innocent.

Des yeux rouges transpercèrent les ténèbres, une silhouette d'une blancheur terrifiante apparut aux côtés de Zero.

-Kaname ?

-Zero que fais-tu ?

-Mon devoir en tant que vampire hunter, j'extermine un vampire de plus.

-C'est complètement différent, c'est toi ! S'énerva le Kuran.

-Je suis une menace que tu le veuilles ou non. Et avant que tu ne le dises, je ne vais pas vivre éternellement en étant dépendant de ton sang. Je le refuse, ce ne serait pas une vie pour moi, ni pour toi.

-Je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ?

-Il ne vaut mieux pas. Répondit Zero.

Si Kaname tentait de le persuader de changer d'avis, il sentait que sa décision allait dangereusement vacillée. Il voulait éviter cela.

Le Kuran se pencha vers le Kiryû et lança d'une voix forte en direction du vampire hunter qui avait regardé la scène d'un air gêné.

-Faites votre travail !

Kaname lia ses lèvres à celles de Zero dans un baiser meurtrier, ils goûtèrent une dernière fois à l'extase qu'ils les avaient saisi la première fois.

-Je t'aime Zero.

La détonation se fit entendre et le corps du level D fut prit d'un sursaut avant de s'écrouler dans les bras de Kaname.

Les larmes glissèrent sur le visage du vampire noble en regardant le visage serein de Zero.

Il souleva l'être aimé.

-Je m'occupe du reste. Dit-il au vampire hunter.

Kaname emporta le corps glacé avec lui et disparût dans le noir d'encre de la nuit.

Ce soir plus que jamais, l'immortalité fût un poids bien lourd à porter.

Je précise avant qu'on ne me jette des pierres pour un non respect de l'histoire de Vampire Knight, je ne le lis pas le manga. J'adore le slash Kaname x Zero et c'est pour cela que j'écris sur eux mais le manga ne m'attire pas, pour que je l'aime faudrait que les deux vampires vivent une histoire d'amour torride et dangereuse. XD

Si vous avez aimer, reviews please.


End file.
